No Strings
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: She had only a little crush on him. When they start their friends with benefits thing, she starts falling for him. Things get very complicated for her whenever he starts falling for someone else.


**A/N: **_So I wanted to write a fic with Randy and I also wanted to write with AJ. I like them with a variety of people, but I couldn't think of anybody to pair them up with so I decided to make a fic solely with them as the main couple. This is overused, but I wanted to do a friends with benefits/no strings attached thingy. I figured they would work for this occasion. I'll let you be the judge of how this fic goes. Please read and if you want to, feel free to leave a review. I'll take any sort of criticism. If you don't like it, then tell me, just don't be rude about it. Thank you. _

* * *

**_No Strings  
Chapter One: Club Can't Handle Us_**

* * *

"Come on AJ!" AJ Lee's friend and fellow diva, Danielle Moniet aka Summer Rae exclaimed. AJ had just gotten out of a relationship and Danielle was tired of seeing her good friend in a depressed mood. While she would always go and party with the other divas, AJ would just sit in the motel room and mope about how she could've saved her relationship and how she could've done something different so they would've stayed together. "You're going to the club with me, Brie, and Nikki."

"Nope," the divas champion nodded her head profusely. "I think I'll just stay here and watch some TV or read one of my comics." AJ really wanted to stay in the motel and mope about how her relationship just ended. She knows they broke up a month ago, but she couldn't help but mope.

"AJ, there will be some hot guys in the club." Danielle was going to say whatever she could to get her friend to with her and the Bellas. The leggy blonde was also hoping that saying that would at least have AJ contemplating on going. "Randy is going too. He's hoping that you'll be there." The blonde knew that AJ had a crush on Randy Orton, so Danielle felt like she had this in the bag and AJ would go with her. She wasn't really lying to her friend, Randy had really asked her earlier if AJ was going to be going to the club with them.

As soon as the petite brunette heard that name, her eyes went wide and she took a look at her blonde friend. "Really?" AJ asked, hopeful that Danielle wasn't lying to her. "He's only like the hottest person on the roster." Sure, AJ was still upset about her recent break-up, but she couldn't hide the fact that she had a crush on Randy and that he was the hottest person she had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah, really," Danielle replied with a smile. "So, are you going to go now or not?" She hoped that changed AJ's mind and that she was finally wanting to go with her and the Bellas to the club. Danielle couldn't explain it, but AJ had always made things funner whenever they all went out. AJ wasn't the most social person in the world, but Danielle couldn't deny that everything was better whenever AJ was with her.

"Yeah, I'll go." The brunette jumped out of her bed and went to her duffle bag to try to find something to wear to the club. She hadn't really packed anything spontaneous, so it was hard for her to find something. She looked up at Danielle with a frown on her face. "I have nothing to wear. What am I going to do?"

"You could always go in what you have on." Both girls started laughing. "I mean, people might be digging a chick wearing teenage mutant ninja turtle pajamas." Danielle smirked when she saw AJ roll her eyes. She then remembered she had one of AJ's cute tops with her. She had borrowed it from the divas champ when she went out with the girls awhile back. It was a pink crop top with a cute floral design. She was glad that she remembered that she had packed that shirt.

"So, it looks like I won't be going after all." AJ frowned, because she knew that she wouldn't be able to see the person she thought was the hottest thing since sunburn. "I guess I'll need to remember to pack some nicer clothes next time." The divas champ smiled when Danielle handed her one of her favorite tops. It was nice of Danielle to let her wear it. Danielle could've had the attitude where she forgot to pack it and it wouldn't have even thought about letting her wear the top. "Thanks, Danielle."

"No problem. Now grab you a pair of skinny jeans and wear your combat boots and you'll be set."

* * *

Randy Orton was shocked when he saw AJ Lee arrive in the club with Danielle and the Bella Twins. Danielle said that she would drag AJ out with her and the Bellas, but he didn't think there would truth to that. He hadn't been able to look at anything else ever since the divas champ arrived in the club. She was looking hot as hell in his eyes tonight. She had the smokey look going on with her eyes and her top and jeans she had on fit her in all the right places. Her combat boots added the badass chick vibe. Even though she wasn't 'as dressed up' as the other girls, she looked the best out of everyone.

"Randy," Randy's good friend, John Cena said. When Randy didn't hear him, John smacked him on the back hard. "Yo, Randy!" John smirked when he saw the Viper look at him with cold eyes. That means John had succeeded in getting his attention. "Can't keep your eyes off of Miss Lee can you? She's looking quite amazing tonight."

The WWE World Heavyweight champion just nodded his head. There was nothing that he really could say. He decided right then and there to make a goal for tonight: he was going to get in AJ Lee's pants. Randy had always found AJ attractive, but there something different about her tonight that made him want her right away. Maybe it was the alcohol. Randy chuckled at that possibility and shook the thoughts out of his head. Intoxicated or not, he was going to get into AJ's pants before their night came to a close.

"I know that look," Cena said, observing his friend very closely. "Don't tell me you're thinking about sleeping with AJ." When Randy turned around and gave him a smirk, that's when John knew he was right. "Dude, Randy, she just got out of a serious relationship. Don't do it."

"Who knows? She might end up having the best night of her life." Randy looked back to AJ, who was currently dancing with Danielle on the dance floor. They were jamming out to 'Show Me' by Kid Ink and Chris Brown. "I'm going to go work my magic and get lucky with the divas champ." Randy walked towards to where the divas were and looked back at John, who was currently looking at him with a half amused/half disdain look om his face.

"Do you mind if I cut in Danielle?" AJ and Danielle turned to look at the Viper, shocked looks on their faces. AJ was wondering why the Viper was wanting to dance with her. Out of all the girls in the club, he was choosing her to dance with. "Yeah, go ahead. I need to talk to Nikki and Brie." The leggy diva walked away, a huge smirk on her face. She was excited that her friend was going to have the night of her life.

Randy grabbed AJ's hips and gently pressed her against him. "You want to go somewhere else?" AJ stood there, frozen. She knew exactly what Randy meant by that. He was wanting to have sex with her. There was no way in hell she was going to turn someone like him down. "This place is getting dull."

"The club can't handle us anyways." Randy chuckled as he grabbed AJ's hand and led her out of the club. The divas champ was right, the club wasn't able to handle what he was wanting to do to her. He knew one thing: he was going to give AJ Lee a night she would 'never EVER forget', as the awesome Chris Jericho would say.

* * *

"Oh my god!" AJ screamed as she reached her climax. She was digging her nails in Randy's back. It was safe for her to say that he was definitely the best she had ever had. She breathed heavily as he pulled out of her. "That was amazing." She then became disappointed. She knew this would be the only time she would ever hook with the Viper. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the show. Thanks for an awesome night." She proceeded to grab her clothes and head out to her motel room.

"Where are you going?" Randy was breathing heavily as he was speaking. He still had yet to catch his breath from his previous experience. AJ was an adventure in the bed. He was hoping that she could fulfill some of his desires. "I have something to run by you."

"What's that?" AJ asked as she was putting on clothes. He was probably going to tell her how much she sucked in the bed. She really didn't want to hear that. "If you're going to tell me I did bad, I'm not in the mood to hear it from an arrogant jackass like you." AJ finished getting dressed and headed towards the door. "Now, I'll be heading out."

"Do you want to be fuck buddies?"

AJ turned around, looking at Randy with shock all over her face. "What?" She wasn't sure where that was coming from. She would certainly love to experience the no strings attached adventure with him. "Do I want to be your fuck buddy?"

Randy chuckled at AJ. "That's what I asked, isn't it?" Randy thought it was cute to see AJ with the deer in the headlights look on her face. "I want someone to be able to fulfill all my desires since I'm always on the road and I just heard you got out of a serious relationship. I know you want be able to have something to take your mind off of it. I can do that for you."

"So you want us to have casual sex so you can have the pleasure of being laid and so I can get my mind off of my breakup?"

Randy simply nodded.

"Ok. That could work."

"I have one condition though."

"What's that, Randy?"

"Don't fall for me, AJ."

AJ laughed. "Ok, I just have a small crush on you." She couldn't believe how arrogant Randy was. Sure, she had a crush on the guy, but she wouldn't fall in love with him. She had just also got out of a serious relationship. She wasn't ready to fall for anyone else. "I just got out of a serious relationship."

"I know this, AJ." Randy liked how spunky AJ was. There was no doubt, she wasn't the same innocent woman that he met for the first time back in 2009, when she had been apart of FCW. She had grown into a beautiful, mature woman. "I was just laying that condition on you. Girls tend to fall for me after they do it with me."

AJ rolled her eyes. "I think I passed the test. We just fucked and I didn't fall for you." She was content on just being friends with bebefits with Randy. Even though she had a crush on him, she had no intention on falling hard for him. He would simply be her stress reliever. "I'm going now Orton. I'll hit you up whenever I need a stress reliever."

Randy smiled as his blue eyes watched the petite brunette leave. She would definitely be something awesome for him to experience as a friend with benefit. All the talk about her was right, she was the most awesome person on the whole damn planet. What they said earlier was right: the club couldn't handle them. He knew one thing: he was looking forward to his next encounter with AJ.

* * *

**A/N: **_I loved writing the beginning to this. I hope you all enjoy this fic I am doing. It would be to know what you all think of the fic. Reviews and favorites are always welcome. Xoxo_


End file.
